Futuro Real
by EstrellaenlaNoche
Summary: Robert Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon y Renly Baratheon acuden a un anciano brujo del que se dice que puede leer el futuro ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Lograrán descubrir los hermanos Baratheon lo que les depara el futuro? He tenido que modificar un par de errores que había. Disculpen las molestias


Bueno, éste es el primer FanFic que escribo. Soy novata así que tenedlo en cuenta antes de tirarme tomates y huevos XD. Es broma XD Acepto toda clase de críticas.

Futuro Real (El Real viene de la Realeza, el rey)

Personajes: Renly Baratheon, Robert Baratheon y Stannis Baratheon.

Este fic está hecho con fines de entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro. Ninguno de los personajes anteriormente mencionados ni el de Lyanna Stark, ni los lugares me pertenecen.

* * *

** Futuro Real **

En la oscuridad de la noche, tres figuras caminaban a paso rápido por las empedradas calles. Dos de las figuras eran altas, la tercera en cambio, apenas les llegaba a la cintura a las otras dos.

-Robert, esto es ridículo-susurró una de las figuras.

-Vamos, Stannis, no lo vayas a fastidiar ahora. Deja de ser amargado y por una vez en tu vida haz algo divertido-replicó la segunda figura, algo más alta que la anterior.

-Esto no es divertido, es peligroso-volvió a protestar la otra.

Las tres figuras pasaron ante una ventana abierta de un bajo piso por la que se podía ver una amplia habitación iluminada por un fuego de chimenea. La luz del fuego de la chimenea iluminó las caras de Robert Baratheon, señor de Bastión de Tormentas y las de sus dos hermanos menores, Stannis y Renly, un niño de solo cuatro años. Se detuvieron.

-Volvamos. Aún no sé cómo has conseguido convencerme para que haga esto-murmuró exasperado el mediano de los hermanos.

-Venga. En Bastión no paran de hablar sobre ese brujo que dicen que adivina el futuro. ¿No sientes ni un poco de curiosidad?-preguntó el mayor de los tres.

-No-replicó Stannis de manera cortante.

-¿Ah no? ¿No quieres saber por ejemplo, si algún día dejarás de ser una amargado y un aburrido?-comentó Robert con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Ya basta Robert. Un comentario más sobre eso y…-pero el fuerte tirón que le dio su hermano pequeño le hizo interrumpirse.

-Vamos a ver al brujo, me lo prometisteis-protestó con su aguda vocecita el pequeño Renly dando un bufido y tirando del brazo de Stannis.

-Solo será un momento. Además lo difícil, que es salir de la fortaleza, ya está hecho. Ya estamos muy cerca no podemos echarnos atrás ahora-susurró Robert echando de nuevo a andar. Enseguida Renly echó a trotar tras él. Stannis soltó un gruñido de protesta, pero finalmente los siguió.

Llegaron a una especie de tienda pequeña levantada con telas andrajosas, rotas y sucias. Los tres hermanos se detuvieron, Stannis agarró a Renly de la mano y le lanzó a Robert una mirada de circunstancias, pero éste se limitó a chasquear la lengua con indiferencia y avanzó hacia la tienda con decisión y una sonrisa. Pero Renly, que había logrado soltarse del agarre de Stannis, se adelantó y entró correteando en la tienda como un tifón.

En el interior olía a rancio y al mismo tiempo había un fuerte olor dulzón. Solo había dos sillas desvencijadas y una pequeña mesa de patas altas. En una de las sillas se encontraba sentado un hombre de cabello blanco y encorvado, vestía con una amplia túnica de color violeta oscuro, bastante andrajosa. Su rostro estaba surcado por numerosas y profundas arrugas y estaba muy sucio, y sus ojos, de un azul acuoso observaron al pequeño cuando entró.

Robert y Stannis entraron en la tienda y se situaron tras Renly, que se había quedado parado, entre asustado y curioso al ver al extraño viejo. Stannis miró entre asqueado y desconfiado a aquel anciano del que decían que podía leer el futuro.

-Bueno, ya que es adivino supongo que sabrá a qué hemos venido ¿no?-comentó Robert con voz alegre avanzando un paso hacia donde estaba situado el viejo –Quiero que…

-¡No!, yo he llegado antes. Me toca a mí primero- protestó el pequeño de los Baratheon empujando a su hermano mayor y caminando hacia el brujo.

-De eso nada enano, yo soy el mayor así que yo voy primero-Robert agarró y tiró del brazo al pequeño que comenzó a patalear y a protestar, mientras que el viejo seguía observándolos impasible.

Stannis puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación.

-Dioses Robert ¿Qué importa eso? Deja que lo haga él primero- "Cuanto antes acabemos con esta tontería, antes nos marcharemos" pensó.

Robert todavía sujetando al pequeño del brazo fulminó con la mirada a Renly quien miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido y los mofletes inflados. Finalmente, Robert lo soltó resignado.

-Está bien. Pero que sea rápido-accedió Robert.

El pequeño Renly, triunfante, se subió en el taburete, apoyando las manos en el asiento e impulsándose. Finalmente se sentó correctamente. Los ojos le quedaban a la altura de la pequeña mesa y sus pies colgaban graciosamente desde la silla.

-Extiende el dedo niño-habló al fin el anciano con voz extrañamente suave y, al mismo tiempo, cansada.

El niño, entusiasmado, alargó el brazo y extendió el índice. El brujo tomó con una áspera mano la suave mano del pequeño y, con una aguja pinchó el dedo del niño. De inmediato éste dio un grito y apartó la mano.

Miró a Robert con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Me ha hecho daño-protestó con un leve sollozo, mientras el brujo se llevaba la aguja a los labios y lamía la gota de sangre.

-Necesita tu sangre ¿Quieres conocer tu futuro? ¿Sí o no?-dijo Robert impaciente, el niño asintió parpadeando para contener las lágrimas y miró fijamente al brujo.

Anciano y niño se quedaron mirándose mutuamente durante más de un minuto. El pequeño, incómodo, empezó a balancearse en la silla sin saber qué hacer y esperando a que el brujo hablara. En cierto modo la imagen era graciosa.

-¡Pregúntale algo de una vez!-exclamó Robert con impaciencia sobresaltando a Renly quien dio un pequeño bote en su asiento.

-Emmm… esto… ¿Qué seré de mayor?-preguntó finalmente el pequeño.

El anciano tardó unos segundos en responder, finalmente clavó sus ojos en los del niño y dijo:

-Rey serás. Corona y armadura de oro tendrás. En el Trono de Hierro te sentarás y desde él gobernarás los Siete Reinos. Amado por el pueblo, del mayor ejército del mundo conocido dispondrás y decenas de señores te seguirán-

Robert rió sarcástico.

-Sí, claro y yo seré la reina-murmuró con sorna.

-Esto no es más que una engañifa vámonos- dijo Stannis cruzándose de brazos y bufando con impaciencia.

Ajeno a la reacción de sus hermanos, Renly miró al anciano ilusionado y con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Y también habrá una princesa como en los cuentos?-le preguntó el pequeño poniéndose de rodillas en su asiento para poder ver mejor al anciano y apoyando las palmas de las manos en la mesa.

-No habrá una princesa. Sino una reina. Una reina hermosa como la más bella flor y codiciada por muchos, aunque jamás llegarás a amarla.

Stannis volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Venga ya, no hay dama más hermosa en los Siete Reinos que mi Lyanna ¿Acaso insinúas que ese enano se casará con MI Lyanna? -le espetó Robert, con cierto tono de amenaza en su voz. Estaba empezando a pensar que Stannis tenía razón y todo aquello no era más que un engaño.

El niño ladeó la cabeza entre confuso y curioso sin hacerle caso a su hermano mayor.

-¿Entonces a quién amaré?-preguntó curioso a pesar de no entender con exactitud las palabras del anciano.

El brujo clavó sus acuosos ojos en los castaños del niño

-Llegará un día en el que un caballero de ojos como oro líquido y rizados cabellos, su armadura resplandecerá con todos los tonos dorados y de su manto de flores…

Esto ya era más de lo que Robert y Stannis podían soportar. Robert explotó en sonoras carcajadas, mientras que Stannis furioso, agarró a su hermano pequeño del brazo y lo bajó bruscamente de la silla.

-Se acabó. Nos vamos. Ahora. No, Robert nos vamos todos ya.-le espetó, al ver que Robert abría la boca para protestar -Y como te quedes aquí un minuto más, le diré al maestre Cressen que hemos salido a hurtadillas de Bastión.

Robert casi palideció

–No serás capaz-murmuró, pero sí, sabía que Stannis sería capaz de eso y mucho más.

Con resignación Robert salió de la tienda tras un leve momento de vacilación y echó a correr tras sus hermanos. Stannis iba delante tirando de Renly que corría como podía para permanecer a la altura de su hermano. El pequeño se giró y alcanzó a ver al brujo por la entrada abierta de la tienda. Renly Baratheon le sonrió y alzó un brazo despidiéndole con la mano. Alzó la mirada hacia la figura de Bastión de Tormentas y sonrió ampliamente. Ante él se extendía un brillante futuro. El futuro de un rey.

* * *

Sí, al contrario que en los libros, aquí, Renly se sentará en el trono de hierro y gobernará los Siete Reinos.

Espero que os haya gustado. Y por favor dejad reviews.


End file.
